1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to a bicycle-type ergometric exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various exerciser devices have been proposed for measuring in one way or another the energy expended by a user. Some employ purely electrical means, such as a motor-generator, with the operator rotating the generator, or pulse generating means and electronic circuitry, but those are unduly expensive. And mechanical apparatus has been provided in the form of a bicycle-type exerciser with a pedal-actuated wheel and caliper brakes engaging the same and movable by the wheel rotation to indicate such movement against the action of a spring, but consistently accurate results cannot be attained with such a spring arrangement, although the latter has the obvious advantage of being very much less expensive than the purely electrical devices.